mufandomcom-20200214-history
Angelus McBaern
Angelus In Character Information Angelus was born to parents Daniel and Jennifer McBaern in 2984. The only child, he was active in sports through out school, from a young age show excellent reaction times and hand eye coordination. He normally became the star of the sport and was the best Marksmen in the school rifle team. He did not have a year he had a grade below the equivalent of a B. His father and mother are both a scientist at a local genetic labatory. Both parents spent much of their time involved in their work, but made sure they had time to take care of Angelus. His parents keep tabs on him as if he was a scientific project. Which was partially true but they would not tell anyone was they gave him genetic enhancement to try and have a great child. Whether it has been from enhancements or from who he was he was a very intelligent, athletic, polite child. His family was semi-religious, attending services on Sundays. However, early into high school, Angelus came to invest more time into himself and his activities more into any religion. He has a belief there is a god out there somewhere but where and what he or she is like he does not worry about he tries to be the best person he can be in every aspect. Angelus dated a girl named Riana for the last few years of his high school; she was an older girl and went into the Royal Navy Service's Academy. She was to become a small craft pilot. Due to a mechanical error, she was killed on training flight. When he heard the news of what happened. He decided that he would try to go after what she tried, to be a pilot. He began to research the RNS and the Academy, when his parents asked what he wanted to do with his life he told them about the Academy and that he wanted to be a pilot. They Shunned him for this saying they would never have their only child in such a high risk job. But Angelus did what he wanted. He went behind the back of his parents to a recruiter, found out what it took to get into the Academy, and did what he always did put his mind to it, and got it. He left for the Academy shortly after graduation. Where he received a letter from his parents stating if he was going to dishonor them as such they wanted nothing to do with him. This just pushed him harder into doing his best at the academy; if for no more to prove to his parents he is on the right path. During The Academy He found he was most fond of the fighter style crafts. He was rather hard working during his time in the Academy and also displayed an almost natural ability with the fighters. It felt to him that handling it became handling him. He was one with his craft, connected a bond to each vehicle and he loved the feeling. On the breaks of the academy He tried to get extra fly time in breaks at the Academy, writing his parents once a month every month even though never receiving a reply. When he graduated He made top honors. He's honest, but knows how to lie when the timing is right and there is a calling for it. He also has a strong sense of duty to the RNS and upholds their honor code. With his humor style he is mostly Sarcastic but blunt. Generally upbeat about things, his smile is a normal sight for those around him. He carries no other personal items than a chain with a Symbol from ancient Earth on it Riana Gave him, which was an pentacle, a five pointed star she explained that show how you should live your life, On the top being the most important part was spirit, followed by mental then by psychical. He also carries a picture of his parents. He keeps his life wrapped around his activities he was doing at the time and never grew hobbies, as such. His life was now the RNS and that would keep him busy. Service After graduating from the Academy, he was assigned to the RNAS 807th Squadron and stationed aboard the HMS Indefatigable as a Pilot Officer. He served in the Alpha Flight under Flight Lieutenant Joshua Rummel. Now serves as Flight Lieutenant of The Bravo Flight. Service Record {| | 3006.Dec.29 - Assigned to the HMS Indefatigable |- | 3007.Jun.05 - Promoted to Flight Lieutenant and placed in charge of the Bravo Flight of the HMS Indefatigable. Out of Character Information Angelus is looking for recruits for the Royal Navy Service of Sivad. You can Contact Angelus on OtherSpace for more information.